Inside Dreams Are Birds On Crack
by TheWildPowerGabbi
Summary: What happens inside Megan's head when she falls asleep? And what was i smoking! Rated T cuz i'm paranoid. Contains language, ooc actions, and lots of pantsing! :D


**ok, I have no idea what I was smoking the night I dreamt this, but everything I had in a dream is until until the asterisk line :D**

**warning: cuss words are to follow... :D**

The young justice team was sitting in the commons, except for Artemis, when Kid Flash decided it would be fun to slip robin a roofie. So once robin got the roofie, he ran around the room and pantsed everyone. Artemis comes into the room carrying a machine gun, and she spins in the middle of the room, shooting the machine gun. The young justice team was dodging bullets when superman came into the room. The machine gun in Artie's hands disappeared, and she grabbed her bow and arrow and shot at superman. Unfortunately, superman got hit in the ass with an arrow. So now superman is running about the room with an arrow sticking out of his ass when batman comes in. he sees the arrow, grabs it and yanks it out of superman's ass. Robin runs up to batman and superman and pantses them.

"robin! What the fuck are you doing!" Wally asks.

"I was… wa…wa…w.w.w.w.w.w…" robin slurred.

"you're drunk."

"you're sexy!" a second pantsing for the entire room. All of a sudden, robin's own pants go down. Batman looks at robin, then at his legs, then back at his face.

"why the fuck are you wearing green lantern underpants!" batman screamed.

"I'm sorry, dad." Robin pleaded.

"you're supposed to be wearing the batman underpants today, dammit!" green lantern enters the room and sees robin. He looks at the boy wonder's face, then at his legs, then back at his face.

"cool. Another fan." Green lantern said. By this time, batman and superman had pulled their pants up, but robin pulled up his pants and ran around the room, pantsing everyone for the third time. As the league members were pulling their pants up, robin had leapt behind the couch and assumed a fighting stance. Robin attacked superman, batman and green lantern and they went into a fight.

Normally, robin would have gotten his ass BRUTALLY KICKED by these 3 superheroes, but robin was on roofies, so he instead kicked batman, superman and green lantern's asses. So the 3 league members are on the ground wondering what the fuck just happened, and the young justice team decided to take robin down.

Unfortunately, robin kicked their asses as well.

By this time, batman has called for reinforcements, so it's now the entire justice league and young justice against robin. They fight, and after robin kicked half of their asses, he was finally rendered unconscious by the justice league. So the league takes robin to the interrogation room and ties him to a chair with chains, since robin could easily get out of rope.

Robin waked up, and sees his mentor, batman, sitting in a chair in front of him.

"are you felling better now?" batman asked. robin was still loopy from the roofie, so he gave a one-word response.

"tacos."

"dammit, Dick! You're better than this! Are you-"

"the bananas on the ceiling look pretty…" robin said, gazing at the ceiling. Batman calmly stood, walked over to him, slapped him hard across the face, and sat down in his seat.

"now are you willing to talk?" batman asked.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST RAPE ME!" robin screamed. Any normal person would be mortified, but batman hid it well, because he stood, expressionless and left the room. Robin pulled against the chains, trying to break free of them when the door opened. Robin looked up to see Wally, but he had changed his costume. Now he was wearing a tiny black bikini, and he walked up to the boy wonder and placed a hand on robin's shoulder.

"now you wanna see how sexy I am?" kid flash asked. robin looked at him dreamily before a couple synapses fired in his brain and robin screamed bloody murder.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING A BIKINI!" robin screamed. Kid flash fell onto the ground, laughing like an idiot, when Wonder Woman entered the room.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY BIKINI!" wonder woman asked. she slapped Wally so hard it made his head spin, then she walked up to robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"honey, are you normal now?" wonder woman asked.

"y-yes…" robin stammed.

* * *

><p>Megan woke up, half laughing, half screaming. It took her a minute to calm herself down from the traumatizing dream.<p>

"Never. Let. Wally. Get. His. Hands. On. Roofies." Megan stammered. She got out of bed and prepared for any normal day. After 5 minutes, she walked out of her room and walked to the living room. Once she opened the door, however, she saw Wally holding a bag of something white. Screaming, Megan used her powers to grab the bag from him, leaving the ginger looking at his hands in surprise.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE DAMN ROOFIES!" Megan shrieked, scaring the wits out of Kid Flash.

"Roofies? You mean the powdered sugar?" KF asked. Megan looked at the speedster, then at the bag in her hands, and let out a small chuckle before tossing the bag back to Wally and hiding under her hood.

**You know you wanna review!**

**It's the little button down there!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Just push the button already!**

**I'll give you a cookie… :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
